


You're Irresistible

by KitsunePhantom09



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Omegaverse, Spirit Gate 05, but don't worry I'll start a collection to put this omegaverse all together, cause this is one part of several, it ties into a prompt that I haven't posted yet as of posting this, more smut ey, technically some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsunePhantom09/pseuds/KitsunePhantom09
Summary: Jack's in heat and Yusei can't help himself.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	You're Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> god this AU has two parts from two different events and more still gnawing at the back of my mind it will be the death of me
> 
> ANYWAY have some more smut

Seeing Jack like this was both heaven and hell for Yusei. The blonde laid on the bed, wreathed in a wondrous heat scent and basically presenting himself to be taken by his alpha. He looked so fucking good, but Yusei had to reign himself in; they already had three pups to look after!

“Please, Yusei,” Jack murmured, eyes half-lidded and seductive. “Please, I need you…need you inside…” Yusei could feel his instincts raging against his willpower, feral and demanding. As much as he loved Jack, giving in would undoubtedly result in more pups.

Yusei eased himself down beside Jack. “I want to, darling,” the alpha said, “but I can’t.” The haze deepened in those violet depths, and he pulled his alpha on top on him and between his legs. Jack locked him into place and tugged at his belt.

“No, no, we’re not doing this,” Yusei chided, taking Jack’s hands in his own. “It’s hard enough to hold back now.”

“I can handle you,” Jack insisted. “I’m not fragile.”

“No, but you are irresistible,” Yusei said. He tried to back away but Jack’s legs were firm around his waist. “Darling, please-”

Jack smirked at him. “Irresistible, huh?”

“Of course you are,” Yusei said. “God, you don’t even know. You were so sexy when you were pregnant and you’re so sexy now. When you fought off that alpha for Leo- fuck, I wanted to take you then and there!” A growl was working into his voice, his instincts breaking out of their cage. “If…if I had it my way…I would plow you into this mattress and fuck you senseless!” Jack whimpered and tried to pull him closer. “I would take you again-” Yusei leaned down to the crook of Jack’s neck, “and again-” He could feel himself rutting, “and again until you’re filled to the brim with pups.”

“Do it,” Jack breathed. “Do it! I want you!”

Yusei felt the haze swarm his mind. He was quick to undo his belt, freeing his throbbing cock from its confines. He moved back just enough to line up, and he shoved himself into his mate’s entrance. Jack arched up with a gasp. “You’re such a good momma,” Yusei purred. “Such a good omega. Fuck, Jack, how are you so perfect?” The blonde mewled and writhed with every thrust. “And,” Yusei growled, “ **you’re** _ **mine**_.”

“I’m yours!” Jack echoed. “All yours!”


End file.
